


[podfic series] Superstition

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [23]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Original Work, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aromantic Character, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bromance to Romance, Casual Sex, Codependency, Dramatic Irony, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fandom, Hockey Gods, M/M, Meta, Multi, Open Relationships, Podfic, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Ship Manifesto, Sports-typical homophobia and sexism, Under-negotiated Kink, alcohol and drugs consumption, sports-related injuries, sports-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: He thinks about the times he’s heard his dad, his aunts and uncles, cousins, sports casters on the news joking about the hockey gods, wonders if they’re real. Maybe they are. Maybe if he works hard enough, gives them enough sweat and blood and time…Extras: Points on a Line: A Jantal Primer/Ship Manifesto :: #CUPKISS18:09:14 :: main series written bySuperstition_hockey, extras written byTequila_Mockingbird.





	1. m4b and zip of mp3s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Points on a Line: A Jantal Primer/Ship Manifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435733) by [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird). 
  * Inspired by [Superstition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099484) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 
  * Inspired by [Deke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628633) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 
  * Inspired by [Split the D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584769) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 
  * Inspired by [Breakaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917384) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 
  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 
  * Inspired by [#CUPKISS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569784) by [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, m4b.

 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):**[google drive, will have to click through on each folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vdgnrZsvYTfGIZ5abVhT8XOdq4OLrTYf) \- for dropbox links, go to each chapter of the ao3 work, and same for streaming on ao3

 **Download (zip of mp3s):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0wa938pfwlb57sc/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Superstition%20series%20%28mp3s%29.zip?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XtuOi4N0QxDoOGxQwhlu0IrxfvSx14RR)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m8yv7prw6fvclqv/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Superstition%20series.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gQbNJxXVSH39aNPByPcYhdrgJBNBcUg_)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for, well, partly for the Podfic Bingo 2018 and partly for no reason except that I really wanted to. This is the longuest thing I’ve ever recorded (to date), I’m so proud.  
Thanks to Superstition_hockey and Tequila_Mockingbird for giving their blanket permission to podfics!  
Credits for the songs used are in the audio and in the relevant chapters.  
This podfic was kind of not planned in advance, and there are some changes during. Like, people suddenly having (kind of bad) accents, or me finally learning how to pronounce “San Jose”. Also, expect lots of rambles in the podficcer’s notes. You know whether that’s something you want to hear or not.  
While we’re on the topic of things that could put you off: see the tags for general content warnings, and the intro of each fic/the beginning of each chapter for more details. I always read the tags and notes as they were, and they’re very thorough.  
Last thing: there’s another reaction piece in the works, multivoice this time! Link to come.

 **EDIT:** here are the links to the [multivoice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788467), and there's another primer coming soon.


	2. Points on a Line: A Jantal Primer/Ship Manifesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 15th, 2027 to "the answer to the question of life, the universe, and everything;" 36 comments. Blog sidebar reads "19, she/her; LA for school but my heart will always be in Philly; Hockey: Flyers, Wild, Kings; Star Wars, Marvel, DC; Hufflepuff 4Lyfe"
> 
> 00:40:29 :: Written by [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird).

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nbqen3qfe2wwagx/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Points%20on%20a%20Line%3A%20Jantal%20Primer%20Ship%20Manifesto.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17QikxNFtcaEsrH4S9vd4CxIr_L20PCNO)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “1st POV” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Tequila_Mockingbird for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 


	3. 1 Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks about the times he’s heard his dad, his aunts and uncles, cousins, sports casters on the news joking about the hockey gods, wonders if they’re real. Maybe they are. Maybe if he works hard enough, gives them enough sweat and blood and time…
> 
> 01:40:47 :: Written by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey).

 

 **Streaming and download:**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3rg4zvz1siyeso0/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Superstition.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OKA22fy3ntJ0NN5NZL7kWJEzMe1bzj2x)

 

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “crossover/fusion” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card. I know I know, please just roll with it.  
Thanks to Superstition_hockey for giving blanket permission to podfic!  
Btw, this verse has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dPtTVsaPqKj5cIhbhuUPn), and I wish I’d remembered to put a song from it in the pod, but well. Go listen to it instead?

 

 


	4. 2 Deke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rookie year.
> 
> 02:36:33 :: Written by [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird).

 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/2rm0d1opbblz1hk/AAAvibJ6Uxj7GOk2Z823QcLaa?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XEWNjPu08NfWUspRSm8oTfoQH5ypdpom)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0xy0uu6qym6p6a2/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Superstition%20%282%20Deke%29.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OdUImx7NWAr7FZCFB_JJLE59qEdAREuy)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “lower pitch effect” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card. Yeah, I know.  
Thanks to Superstition_hockey for giving blanket permission to podfic!  
There is, once again, a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4FjoVeTODgEjqStGQ96yTV) and I once again didn't pick a song and use it. Since I'm already going to be changing the voices and that the covers are, like, linked but uhm that was badly planned, and the metadata is a mess, I might just say F it and start putting music in the next parts even though I'm too lazy to go back and reedit/export/host/html part 1 and 2 -_-

 

 

 

 


	5. 3 Split the D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Luc tries sometimes, summer’s not just training, sleeping, and christening every square inch of their new house.
> 
> 03:56:34 :: Written by [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird).

 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/xn7fuelphvc03rz/AADE1s6QR1Hp1C43szUN9DDra?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-B9I_e-vn-ZcOVc4ZnWNbyF33_xg0VK-)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gei3321t80bwcjg/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Superstition%20%283%20Split%20the%20D%29.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_lCXH11FR0S9CzXU3otJ0LB4OKgNR2g8)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “wild card” square of my CHALLENGE card.  
Thanks to Superstition_hockey for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Song credits:** [Let Me Blow Ya Mind, by Eve ft. Gwen Stefani](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaMPnUQjIbo)

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 4 Breakaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the press calls him Le Volé, it’s in English, written before he’s even put on his new jersey. Some dumbshit hot-take that starts off “From Next Next Next One to the Stolen One? How the Nordiques sniped Luc Chantal from San Jose.” The article gets bogged down in the middle with legal nonsense that Luc tries not to think about, and ends in whining about the NHLPA. It’s a mess of an article. Luc ignores it. But Québec, salty shits that they are, don’t drop it. Some 20 year old blogger writes an article that’s basically just “hes ourz now bitches LeVolé 4life lolololol”, which gets retweeted to hell and back, and like that Luc’s stuck with it.
> 
> 05:26:19 :: Written by [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird).

 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/pma84mml5s80dj9/AAB6o9Mq96NpOx4koyjIqe5Ta?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=167x8sibZ8v6tVrkC8BW8cGYmJODCvnOG)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8rgmntaljb977q7/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Superstition%20%284%20Breakaway%29.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fZ6nV9Jc_53q1IC_5xh3nBwg3LbiSKf0)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Superstition_hockey for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Credits:** [The Hardest of Hearts by Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOnnHPhCKQ0)

 

 

 

 


	7. 5 Until the Whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got a reputation of being a guy not afraid to throw off the mitts.”  
> “I enjoy fighting, but I’m not out there looking for beef, I’m there to play hockey” Chantal says, flashing his trademark grin.  
> “Don’t start nothin’, won’t be nothin?”  
> Chantal laughs, drags his hand through his hair, “yeah, something like that I guess.”  
> “And if someone starts something?”  
> Chantal sets his coffee cup down, and shrugs. “To quote the poet Wiz Khalifa, someone wants beef, they can come get it raw.”  
> -Chantal, Raw ESPN Magazine, December 2027
> 
> 03:04:12 :: Written by [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird).

 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/frvdp7rsaofrph3/AAAhe46oDN90LTlxC4hhSnlja?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16onxOIHHyJ9MhJN4JQrMDTBPVtEQeu0v)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kezz072ojvksf77/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Superstition%20%285%20Until%20the%20Whistle%29.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zHOauZr3_eDQjJFLOnS3TPGRyBJAXkve)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Superstition_hockey for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 

 

 


	8. #CUPKISS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You searched #SCF2028/chrono
> 
> 00:44:19 :: Written by [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird).

 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uns113gmxwqx7z6/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20Superstition%20%286%20%23CUPKISS%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1whEGSpF1f_5qMVJoJYisA8CnGc_6_qBM)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Tequila_Mockingbird for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
Pobook of the whole series coming up!

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yasss Bitches We Have Our Team Back: an introduction to the Quebec City Nordiques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877807) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway)




End file.
